


The Mission

by MissAxolotlQueen



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: I know, No creepy wolves in love with children in this fic, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Platonic Relationships, Platonic imprinting exists, Post-Breaking Dawn, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, absolutely not, stephanie must be quaking in her boots at the thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAxolotlQueen/pseuds/MissAxolotlQueen
Summary: Peter really regrets allowing Tony to convince him to go on this stupid mission. Going undercover sounded like a cool idea at first. Going undercover in a tiny, barely-there town in the middle of Washington sounded a little less cool, but who was he to be picky about it? Turns out, he should have been picky about it.ORWhen a string of violent murders breaks out in Port Angeles, the Cullens and the Pack are concerned, Tony is sent to investigate, and Peter is just tagging along for the ride. However, nobody expected for things to get this out of hand.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrixolivas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrixolivas/gifts).



> Hi! So, I would be lying if I said that this was my first time thinking about doing some sort of Spider-Man and Twilight crossover. What got this story started, however, was actually an idea that I saw on ao3! A user named adrixolivas posted an idea for a Marvel/Twilight crossover and after reading it along with all the comments on it saying that it needs to exist, I figured that was a sign for me to start writing. I WILL SAY that this is not exactly the idea that they had come up with in their short post. In fact, I would call this story a very loose interpretation of their idea. After reading what they wrote, this idea came from me trying to make the themes in what they said work in a crossover between these two universes, because I don't know if you have tried to find a way for Twilight and Spider-Man to work together and make sense, but its hard!
> 
> That being said, there are a couple of things I wanna preface this story by saying:
> 
> 1) INFINITY WAR AND ENDGAME NEVER HAPPENED! There is no way for me to have had half of the universe dust and then come back without it wildly affecting all of the characters. It didn't have much to do with the plot I was thinking of and didn't really match up with the idea from adrixolivas, so just know that this takes place before those events. Or you can pretend they just don't exist in this story line. Whichever works for you :) Also, I wanted Tony alive so...
> 
> 2) CIVIL WAR AND THAT ALL STILL HAPPENED! The rogues are still rouge, and Tony is still stressed out having to deal with the government. I will be touching on that a bit in the story, so imma skip on it here. All I wanna say is I'm diving in a bit on Tony's mentality towards all of this. I don't think Tony ever just said "yeah lets sign our lives away". There's more to it than that. 
> 
> So yeah, just wanna get that out of the way before we get started. I hope you guys enjoy!

Joseph gasped desperately trying to catch his breath. The night air froze his lungs as he inhaled deeply. No matter how much he tried, nothing could prevent the feeling of not getting enough oxygen. His head and chest were starting to burn, and his eyes clenched shut trying to block out the world around him for a moment. 

“Joe, we gotta move.”

The frantic voice was enough to ground him in the moment. His eyes shot towards the person next to him, but the look he received was just as crazed and terrified as he imagined his own was.

“Okay,” he wheezed out, pushing himself onto shaky legs with the help of the arm extended towards him. He looked at the trees that were scattered around. The shadows they cast from the moon light were no longer serene and beautiful but instead lurked threateningly.

“C-come on.”

Joseph stumbled along, clutching the hand that guided him tightly. He could vaguely feel the ice cold water soak through his sneakers and pants as they ran through a shallow stream, but at this point he was having a hard time registering any physical sensation other than the hand grasping his and the pounding of his own heart that echoed in his ears.

“W-who was t-that?” he whispered, scared that if he was too loud, they would be spotted. 

The other person just shook their head and kept moving forward. Despite the distance they had already covered, they didn’t feel like they were getting any further away from the threat. The hair on the back of their necks stood on end as they came to a loop in the creak. A sudden snap of a branch in the distance had the both of them turning quickly in the direction from which it came. They stood there for a moment, just staring into the darkness of the woods that they had managed to lose themselves in, waiting for something to happen. 

“Joseph, go hide.”

Joseph looked at the man next to him incredulously. “Are you insane? I’m not leaving you here alone.”

Their whispering got cut off by the sound of another twig snapping. This time, it was closer.

“Please, just-”

“No, shut up.”

The man clenched his teeth, his jaw going tense with frustration. Turning his head away from the forest, he looked directly into the Joseph’s eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

Before Joseph knew what was happening, he was being shoved violently into the stream of water. The water was deep enough to engulf him, but not deep enough to drown him. As soon as the shock wore off and he was able to push himself up for air, his arms were grabbed, ripping him out of the water, and he was once again pushed. This time, there wasn’t a stream to break his fall.

His foot got caught on a log as he tried keeping himself upright and he hit the ground hard before rolling down the side of the mountain. 

Before he went over, however, he was unfortunate enough to watch the body that pushed him fly into a thick tree. The sound of the body hitting the trunk was loud enough for his brain to register, and the only other thing he was able to see before his own descent down the mountain had rendered him unconscious was a pair of glowing red eyes and thick, curly red hair that shone in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Peter and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is also a bit short, but definitely not as short as chapter one was. I'm not thrilled that I didn't get to post this chapter right after the first one, because I myself hate when somebody only releases a tiny snippet chapter and then disappears, but life was just a lot this week so that's just how it goes I guess. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Tony looks up from his tablet when the elevator dings. 

“Finally. What took you two so long? I know the tower’s large, but I thought you’d know your way around by now Hap?”

“We took just as long as we normally do Tony. You’re just impatient,” Happy says while stepping onto the communal floor. Peter follows close behind. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, grateful that he listened to Happy’s suggestion and took a quick nap in the car on the way here. Surprisingly, that 30 minutes of rest was incredibly refreshing after the 4 hours of sleep he had gotten the night before.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for picking the kid up.”

Happy nods before promptly leaving. Happy is an interesting man. He’s very quiet, for starters. Peter used to think that Happy hated him with how distanced he was with pretty much everybody. However, Peter soon came to realize that despite how reserved the man may seem, he’s a huge softie on the inside. 

He just has a hard time letting it show.

“So, Underoos,” Tony gently tosses his tablet onto the couch cushion beside him. “I actually have something to talk to you about.”

Peter has already crossed the room and tosses his bag onto one of the barstools situated around the kitchen island.

“Sure, what’s up?”

Tony leans back and crosses his arms over his chest in an entirely too confident gesture. “Guess who’s going on a trip.”

Peter brow raises. “Uh… You?”

“Well, yes, but no.”

Peter’s confusion only grew. Seeing the completely lost look in his intern’s eyes, Tony sighs and claps a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “You should probably pack your bags kid, because we’re leaving in two days.”

Wait… what?

“Yep. And don’t look so shocked. Just consider it a treat; you know, for all the hard work and dedication you put into protecting the city. Seriously, you do a lot, and if nobody else is going to reward you for it, then I’ll gladly fill the role.”

Peter’s face remains blank long enough for Tony to mentally question whether or not he broke his intern, however, the expression soon settles.

The boy is unamused to say the least.

“Sorry Mr. Stark, but I’m noy buying it.”

‘Damn it,’ Tony mentally curses. He should have known that wouldn’t work. The kid knows him too well.

“Okay, maybe I’m overselling this a bit, but we’re still going. Just wanted to let you know. Now, finish shake and meet me down in the lab.”

Tony tries to make a break for it, but his plan is quickly thwarted when Peter raises a hand, gesturing for him to stay put.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up. We are not just brushing over this like it’s nothing.”

“I don’t see why not. What’s there to talk about?”

“Mr. Stark, I can’t just go on a spontaneous trip!” Peter says incredulously. “I-It’s literally the end of the semester. I have finals in a month! And decathlon— if I miss anymore practice, I think MJ might actually kill me and throw my body in the Hudson.”

“Pete, as much as I don’t doubt that, I think you’re being a bit dramatic.”

Peter shakes his head. “That sentence literally makes no sense.”

“Look Spidey-Tot, you can always take your work with you. I’ve done it for years. We’ll only be gone for a week, two tops. I can always just send an email to that Principle Momota of yours saying it’s for your ‘internship’.”

“It’s Morita.”

Tony rolls his eyes.

Peter lets the idea mull over in his head. He really shouldn’t be going anywhere right now… A week or two wouldn’t kill him, but it still probably wasn’t the best idea.

“I don’t know Mr. Stark…”

“Oh, come on. I didn’t want to have to resort to this, but please Underoos? I’m kind of begging here.”

Peter’s brows raise in shock. Tony Stark? Begging? What planet was he on right now and where did his Mr. Stark go?

“Is there something else going on here that I’m missing?” he asks warily. There had to be something else. Tony traveled alone all the time and never once complained. Unless this really was something he had planned for Peter. But if it was, then why wouldn’t he have planned it for next month when school is out?

Tony sighs. “Alright… Alright, fine. Truth time.”

Peter nods patiently.

“Truth is, Secretary Lewis wants me to check out a lead and it’s kind of in the middle of nowhere. I really don’t want to go alone for risk of dying of boredom, so I figured, why not bring the Spider-Baby with me and we can make this a bonding experience.”

‘Secretary Lewis? Why does that sound familiar?’ Peter asks himself. 

It takes him a moment, but suddenly he remembers where he’s heard that name.

“Wait, Secretary Lewis? Isn’t that the woman who’s going to be taking over Ross’s position?”

Tony nods. “Yeah, she’s not completely settled into the position yet, but this popped up on her team’s radar and she really doesn’t want Ross involved while he still has any kind of authority. I don’t blame her either with this potentially being a mutant case.”

“Wait,” Peter interrupts him. “A mutant? Isn’t that, like, the X-men’s job? To take in people with powers and help them and stuff.”

“Yeah, well with the disaster that is the accords in reform, it’s kind of hard for anybody with abilities to be doing anything very publicly right now. And unfortunately, this case has already made headlines throughout Washington. Double unfortunately, since I’m one of the lead people working with Secretary Lewis right now, I’m the only one she can really trust to look into this for her without causing a scene. Pretty ironic if you ask me but whatever.”

Peter takes all of this information in. Now that he knows what is going on for the most part, he’s much more inclined to take Tony up on his offer. After all, this could be a great opportunity for him to gain some more experience and also potentially help a person out who is struggling with their abilities. He knows that feeling too well, and the only thing that makes something like that worse is having nobody to confide in.

“So kid, now that you know the scoop, what do you say?”

Peter hesitates. “What am I supposed to tell MJ? And Aunt May? And what about my exams?”

The expression on the older man’s face proves that he already knows what Peter’s decision is going to be, but the kid has a point. If he just up and left with Peter, then both of them would have to face the wrath of a certain Italian woman.

And neither really wanted to put themselves in that position if they didn’t have to.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. I’ll even call Aunt Hottie right now and talk to her myself. You know, explain to her that I’m not dragging Spider-Man into anything that’s too dangerous.” He pauses for a moment. “As for Mj… Well, I can’t really help you there. My best advice would be to just cross your fingers and hope for the best.”

Peter runs a hand through his hair and groans, leaning down to bury his head in his arms that were folded on the white marble counter tops. He takes a moment to collect himself, and eventually straightens himself up. “Fine, I’ll go.”

Tony only smirks. “I knew you would.”

The teen rolls his eyes. “Mr. Stark, your arrogance is showing.”

“Whatever. Come on now, do your homework so we can start working on your suit. I want to have it fully upgraded before we leave.”

“Wait, what about the information on the case? You really haven’t told me anything. All I know is a general location and that there may be a mutant in need involved.”

“Eh,” Tony carelessly waves a hand in the kid’s direction as he makes his way towards the elevator. “Don’t worry about it now. I’ll tell you everything on the jet. Just focus on your homework.”

And then he is gone. 

Peter sighs. He doesn’t know what it is, but something is telling him that this is a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what you’re saying,” Paul says as he leans forward in his seat, “is that you don’t know what we’re dealing with here.”
> 
> “Unfortunately, we can’t be sure.”
> 
> The room falls into silence.

Jacob is stressed.

Never did the shifter think that he would have to deal with another threat like this. After the whole mess with the Volturi was over, Jacob and his tribe were finally able to start settling down. The Cullens decided to stick around for a little while longer and a new truce was formed between the vegetarian vampire clan and the shifter pack. With Jacob having imprinted on the newest member of the Cullen family—and taking into consideration everything that the two groups have been through together—it only made sense to make some revisions to the old laws of the land.

So, after a few weeks of talking things over with the everybody involved, there were no longer harsh boundaries for the Cullens in La Push. Instead, they were asked to help the pack protect the entire land—both La Push and Forks—from other invading cold ones that might pass through. The Cullens had no problem with that, which was great, because now there was less of a strain on the pack to keep up with the extensive patrol schedule they had stuck to prior to everything that happened.

Although, neither of the groups really prefers straying into each other’s territory unless they needed to. The option was there, however, for Jacob to go and visit Nessie or for Carlisle to perform in-house assessments on the now pregnant Emily every couple of months so that she didn’t have to make the trip to Port Angeles to have their baby checked out.

For the first time in a long time, things were starting to look up. Everybody was letting their guard down and were finally starting to enjoy life a bit.

That is, until the bodies started popping up.

When the first one appeared near one of the trading docks in Port Angeles, nobody in Forks or La Push had even heard about it. People die every day. Nothing about this case raised any red flags or got any sort of wide-spread attention.

But then one body turned into two, and two turned into four, and after the fifth body was found, the first body in Forks had sprung up on one of the more popular hiking trails a couple of miles into town. 

This very quickly caught the attention of the Cullens, who had contacted Jacob to schedule a meeting with the pack to talk about the details of these cases. Jacob, of course, agreed immediately, knowing that coincidences just didn’t exist in his life and something about this whole situation just didn’t seem right. 

Turns out he was correct. 

“You’re saying that this isn’t just your average, run-of-the-mill serial killer?”

Carlisle shakes his head, concern weighing his features down. “Unfortunately, no I don’t believe so. I was able to get a look at the coroner reports today and they were odd to say the least.”

“How so?” Sam speaks up from where he is leaning against the doorframe. His arms are crossed tightly over his chest in a defensive manner. Of all the members of the Quileute pack, Sam was the one that was having the most trouble warming up to the Cullens. Jacob couldn’t really blame him, as he was the first wolf and original alpha of the pack. He was bound to hold a bit more resentment towards the coven of vampires than the rest of them considering he has first-hand experience with what being around the cold ones has done to their tribe since the beginning. 

It’s something that nobody likes to bring up now as to avoid the unnecessary conflict, but it was something that Jacob still thinks about, no matter his relationship to the Cullens. It’s hard not to think about it when he looks at the youngest members of the pack shouldering such a heavy weight of responsibility—a responsibility that no child should ever have to even think about. 

“Well,” Carlisle motions to Esme. She hands him a file along with a couple of other loose papers. “I was able to scan a copy of some of the paperwork regarding the young man from the trail here in Forks. Looking through the reports, however, it’s clear that the cause of death has the investigators stumped.”

He hands a paper to Jacob, who skims it before frowning in confusion. He has no idea what most of the information means, but one thing sticks out to him. “They think he was hit by a car?”

Carlisle sighs. “Yes. That was their conclusion.” 

Jacob eyes him incredulously. “In the middle of the woods?”

“We know it sounds ridiculous,” Edward adds. He removes his arm from around Bella’s shoulder and steps towards his adoptive father, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Of course it wasn’t a car, but that’s the only thing that the investigators could come up with to explain the amount of force that went into the man’s attack. None of the animals in this area are strong enough to throw a full-grown man into a tree that hard.”

“So, you think it was a vampire then?” Seth chimes in from his corner of the room.

“That’s the thing,” Carlisle hands Jacob a photograph from the scene. “There were no other signs of a vampire attack. While it is possible, it’s not within a raging vampire’s normal behavior to physically kill a human and not drink their blood.”

“If this were a one-time thing, we would assume it was a personal vengeance scenario. But with there being 5 other bodies nearby that seem to fall under the same criteria as this one, we aren’t so sure anymore,” Jasper explains.

“So what you’re saying,” Paul says as he leans forward in his seat, “is that you don’t know what we’re dealing with here.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t be sure.”

The room falls into silence as everybody takes in this information.

It was Embry that breaks the silence. “So, is there like, an MO for the victims or something?”

The other wolves give him questioning looks. He just shrugs. “What? I watch a lot of Criminal Minds. Sue me.”

“Actually, I was just about to get to that,” Carlisle holds up a copy of the photo ID of the victim from Forks. “Look familiar?”

Seth perks up at the photo first. “He looks like the guy that was working with Victoria!”

Jacob looks at the photo, and slowly, the face is coming back to him. “Yeah, I remember him now. That does look a lot like him.”

“Yes, well so do all of the other male victims in this investigation.”

Jacob picks up on the emphasis in Carlisle’s statement, “And what about the females?”

Carlisle hands him another 2 pieces of paper, “Take a look.”

The pack members collectively lean in to see the photos closer. Paul’s huffs. “So, they’re going after people that look like the red-head and her side-bitch then.”

Jacob rolls his eyes at Paul’s crude description, while everybody else just ignores it and looks to Carlisle for an answer. The blond man nods his head slowly. “Yes, essentially. That’s why we are a bit stumped here. While the case, as a whole, does not point us towards labeling the killer as a vampire, it would seem that the killer has some sort of connection to everything that happened with the newborn army. And with the victims having been so violently and forcefully killed, the only thing I can conclude is that it is, indeed, a vampire.”

Leah scoffs. “Great. Here we go again…”

“Leah,” Jacob warns.

“Naw, she has a point,” Emmet sighs, uncrossing his arms to wrap one around Rosalie’s shoulder. She leans into his side without much thought. “The vampire threats are getting pretty annoying to us too. You’re not the only ones who just want some peace and quiet for once.”

“At least it’s not connected to me this time,” Bella mutters, grimacing slightly at how inappropriate the humor feels in the moment. Most of the room, however, chuckles at the joke. 

“Sooo,” Quil drawls out. “What do we do then? We still have no idea who this is and there’s not really much evidence for us to be pointing any fingers.”

Carlisle sighs. “Unfortunately, the only thing we can do is wait. Quil is right. I’ve already shared the major evidence that officials have found so far regarding the cases tied to this killer. I will continue to look into it for now—see what else I can find. But until then, the only thing we can do is increase patrols across the board and hope we catch whoever is responsible for this before they are able to take another victim.”

Jacob nods. “I agree. For now, we will have two members of the pack patrolling at all times. Can one or two of you join them? It will help cover more ground.”

The Cullens all nodded without hesitation. “Of course,” Edward said. “At lease for the time being, we will have more safety in numbers.”

“And since it’s summer, the younger members of the pack can help out as well. But I don’t want any of them alone out there. Each of the younger members will be paired with an older member during their patrol times. I’m not risking any of my pack’s safety.”

The younger members of the pack—namely Seth, Brady, and Collin—look like they want to argue, but agree with their alpha none-the-less. Jacob nods to them, glad that they understand the severity of the situation. There have been too many close calls in the past. He is not willing to risk anybody this time around. They are going to play this as safely as possible. 

“Okay then,” Carlisle stands from his seat. “I’ll take the first shift with my wife. I won’t be able to figure anything else out until tomorrow anyways. You can choose who you send out first. We can work on our own shift schedules later on.”

With everybody on the same page, the wolves head out back towards La Push. Once they’re finally back on their land, Jacob motions for them to stop moving and huddle up.

“Listen, I meant what I said earlier. And nobody is to be alone on a shift. For now, no going out by yourself. I know we aren’t sure how bad this thing is yet, but I’m not taking any chances with you guys. That’s an order.”

The group agrees before Sam interjects. 

“And what are we doing about the imprints?”

Jacob sighs. That’s a good question. His imprint is relatively safe with the Cullens. Plus, she’s a half-vampire herself. The other imprints, however, have no chance if they somehow become a target to this thing.

“Yeah,” Jared adds, “I’m not gonna lie. I’m kind of worried with Kim considering she has red hair. I don’t really think she looks like Victoria or anything, but who knows what the range of similarity is with this thing.”

Jacob thinks for a moment. “That’s a valid point. For now, offer to let them stay with us at Sam’s. There should be enough space there for us to camp out for now. Sam, will Emily mind? I know she’s starting to get pretty far along. I don’t want to bother her or make her uncomfortable.”

Sam shakes his head. “Of course not. We are fine with you lot staying over for a while. As long as everybody’s safe.”

Jacob nods. “Great. Then offer for them to stay, but we can’t force them to. If they can’t, we can work something out.”

And with that, the pack disperses to gather some things and prepare to hunker down at Sam and Emily’s house. None of them were necessarily thrilled about this, but they knew it had to be done.

Jacob watches as everybody goes their separate ways before he himself heads towards his house. He has a lot to explain to his father. Not to mention the older man will probably want to call an emergency elder meeting to discuss everything.

Jacob is really starting to dread the rest of his evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to take this long to update this story, but unfortunately the universe just doesn't like when I have nice things. My computer died on me so I haven't had any real way to update. I was finally able to borrow my friends for this chapter, but I work too much to be doing that often. So after this chapter, I'll try to have something else out soon, but if I don't, it's not my fault. I 100% blame the universe hating me.
> 
> Fortunately, I managed to save all my data externally, so I didn't lose any files or anything. I literally would have cried. But now I'm saving for a new laptop, and I want a Macbook Pro, so it's gonna take me a bit to save for it. They're so expensive, but so worth it in my eyes.
> 
> So yeah, thanks for reading and leaving me such amazing comments! I'll still reply to those through my phone, so at least it doesn't feel like I'm completely abandoning you if I go MIA for a bit. Thanks for understanding though!


End file.
